Only A Monkey, No More
by fishstic
Summary: I decided Chistery doesn't get enough love, so I'm gonna start writing some Chistery fics. This one is just simply Chistery gets his wings. (Right now all my chistery fics are connected, but not connected enough to be all one story, I think.)


"Chistery come here," the wizard called.

Chistery came running to the wizard's side, just like always when he wanted something. He didn't bother asking what was needed, the wizard would tell him. Instead of an order being given though the wizard simply motioned to him.

"This is my monkey servant Chistery," the wizard said.

Chistery looked at the young woman he was talking to. She was beautiful. A bit odd, just like him. Her skin was a lovely shade of green, _befitting of a guest in the Emerald City_, he thought.

"He looks so lovingly at the birds every morning," the wizard added.

Chistery gave him a sidelong glance, _what could the wizard possibly be thinking? Of course he looked at the birds, there wasn't much else to look at that he liked, and they sang such pretty songs._

"So the wizard was thinking perhaps a levitation spell," the voice he recognized as that creepy woman called Morrible said.

He looked at her, she had a book in her hands; he recognized it too. He didn't know its name, but he knew he wasn't allowed to touch it. _Wonder why she has it? Does it belong to her?_

"Is that the Grimmerie?" another girl's voice asked.

He looked around and then spotted her, a pretty young lady in a nice yellow dress standing behind the wizard. She seemed in awe of the book. He wondered what was so special about the book, but he didn't have to wonder long.

"Yes, the ancient book of spells and enchantments," Morrible said.

"Can I touch it?" the girl asked.

Chistery almost laughed. If he wasn't allowed to touch it, and he'd been in the wizard's service for years, then certainly they wouldn't let this random strange yellow girl touch it.

"No," Morrible said in a whisper as she handed the book to the green girl.

The green girl opened it. Chistery desperately wanted to see what had been hidden from him all these years, but stayed obediently by the wizard's side.

"What funny writing," the green girl said.

"It's a lost language. The lost language of spells," Morrible said.

Chistery crocked his head sideways, there it was again, that word: spells. He wondered what they were.

"It's kind of a giant recipe book for change," the wizard added.

"Don't be worried if you can't read it yet, darling. I myself can only read a spell or two and that took years and years of practice—" Morrible was cut short when the green girl started chanting something.

Chistery didn't hear anything anybody but the green girl said from that point on. He listened to her chanting. To him it was like a beautiful song. At first he didn't notice the slight burning sensation that filled his entire body. It steadily grew, though, until he felt like his entire body was on fire. It hurt so much he actually screamed. He felt something growing painfully on his back and he started twitching and reaching for it trying to get rid of whatever it was and make the pain stop. When the pain finally stopped he noticed that everyone but the green girl seemed happy. He also noticed a strange feeling, like suddenly there was more to him.

He looked at her and she was panicking, he wanted to go up to her and tell her that everything was okay, that it had only hurt at first then everything was fine, but when he started to walk towards her, he noticed something following him. He glanced over his shoulder and noticed that it wasn't something following him, it was something attached to him. He had grown wings, just like the birds he watched every morning. He looked at the green girl once more, she didn't seem to like the wings. He started running around trying to get her to see that the wings weren't bad and she had actually done a good thing for him.

When the green one seemed only to get more distressed over the situation, he left. Heading to the attic, where maybe he could show off his wings to the carrier pigeons.


End file.
